


Schrödinger’s Date

by MiniMangaFan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMangaFan/pseuds/MiniMangaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re never like this,” Combeferre says around bursts of laughter. “Give me a chance to enjoy it.”</p>
<p>“Well you can enjoy it while you help me get ready.”</p>
<p>“I have to help you get ready for Schrödinger’s date?” Enjolras rolls her eyes. “What does that entail?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schrödinger’s Date

**Author's Note:**

> for [2grantaire2care](http://2grantaire2care.tumblr.com/)

“Combeferre,” Enjolras says seriously, glancing up from her phone to stare at Combeferre on the other end of their settee. “I think I have a date with R tonight.”

“You think?” Combeferre tries to mimic her sombre tone but he can’t quite keep the humour out of his voice.

“We were texting and she mentioned an art school thing she’s got later so I asked if she wanted to meet up after it and she said yes so now we’re meeting at the Musain tonight at eight and I don’t know if it’s a date or not.” Enjolras breathes in heavily once she’s finished, staring wide-eyed at Combeferre.

“You initiated this whole thing and you still don’t know if it’s a date or not?” Combeferre raises an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Enjolras replies firmly. “Stop laughing at me!”

“You’re never like this,” Combeferre says around bursts of laughter. “Give me a chance to enjoy it.”

“Well you can enjoy it while you help me get ready.”

“I have to help you get ready for Schrödinger’s date?” Enjolras rolls her eyes. “What does that entail?”

“We need to re-dye the tips of my hair red, I need to pick out an outfit and...” Enjolras trails off, gazing upwards as she thinks. “I need new underwear.”

“For the first date?” Combeferre’s eyes widen as he feigns shock. “Well I never-”

Enjolras kicks her leg out, pushing him off the settee. “You had sex with Courfeyrac the first time you met him so don’t look at me like that. Besides, I’ve been meaning to re-dye my hair and get new underwear for a while now. I’ve only got one bra since the other broke last month.”

“I kid, I kid.” Combeferre climbs back on to the settee and nudges Enjolras’ arm with his foot. “So we dye your hair first, then go lingerie shopping or?”

“Shopping first, then hair,” Enjolras confirms. “And managing any moments of panic in between.”

~

“We’re looking for a plain T-shirt bra,” Enjolras tells Combeferre as they enter the brightly lit store, stocked with rows upon rows of bras and pants and everything in between. “Maybe something nicer too but I refuse to spend over fifty euro on bras.”

“Christ, they cost that much?” Combeferre murmurs as he runs his fingers over the racks, looking at the flimsy pieces of fabric. “The perks of not having breasts.”

“You don’t know how lucky you are,” Enjolras says solemnly, coming to a stop in front of a rack of simple bras. “Hell, even I didn’t get the short end of the stick with a chest as flat as mine.”

A young saleswoman approaches them with a smile plastered across her face, cutting in to their conversation before Combeferre can reply. “Hi, are you and your boyfriend looking for anything in particular? We’ve just had a new selection of Wonderbras brought in if you want to come and view them?”

Enjolras stiffens and clenches her fists around a plastic hanger, visibly bristling at the term ‘boyfriend’.

“We’re not together,” Combeferre interjects, smiling at the woman.

“People of different genders can just be friends, you know.” Enjolras’ smile doesn’t have half the warmth Combeferre’s does. He squeezes her wrist before she can continue.

“Of course,” the woman says and claps her hands together. “My mistake. I’ll leave you two to your shopping. Just ask if you need any assistance.”

The woman walks away and Combeferre exhales. “Time and a place, Enjolras.”

“There’s always time to educate people on why heteronormativity is a shitty thing,” Enjolras hisses, grabbing a white bra off the rack. “I’m gonna pay for this then we’re leaving, okay?”

Combeferre nods, walking in the direction of the shop’s entrance where the sickly perfume smell isn’t as pungent.

~

“You know, if I mess this up, you could end up with bright orange hair,” Combeferre muses, parting Enjolras’ hair with a comb. He paints the bottom half of the section with the red paste and wraps it in foil, moving on to the next section.

“I would kill you while you slept,” Enjolras warns, tugging the towel tighter around her shoulders.

“I think you could pull off ginger hair.” Combeferre scarcely avoids dripping the paste all over his gloves and the bathroom floor as he covers the last section. “Right, done. So you leave this on for thirty minutes and then you wash it off. That’s simpler than I expected.”

“Provided nothing goes wrong,” Enjolras says as she stands, leading them out of the bathroom. “Jehan usually does this for me; they dye their hair so often it’s almost second nature to them.”

Combeferre hums, “Maybe try purple next time. Or electric blue. Forest green?”

“Maybe you should dye your own hair.” Enjolras laughs, sitting Combeferre on the edge of her bed and opening up her wardrobe.

“You know what? I think I will. Neon pink.”

“I can’t take you seriously when you say it in that voice.” Enjolras says. “Okay, what do I wear? A dress? Something more casual? What if it _is_ a date and I show up in something entirely inappropriate and R hates it. Oh God, what if R just walks out and-”

“Enjolras,” Combeferre cuts in effortlessly, standing in front of her and resting his hands on her shoulders. “You don’t own any dresses.”

“Oh.”

“Breathe. If it were me that was panicking like that-”

“Unlikely.”

“-what would you tell me?”

Enjolras sighs, letting her eyes fall shut for a brief moment. “I’d tell you to stop worrying about your outfit because anyone who cares more about that than you isn’t worth your time.”

“There you go,” Combeferre smiles, tipping Enjolras’ chin up and kissing her forehead. “Just wear something clean. Grantaire will be smitten either way and she’ll want you to be comfortable over looking good any day.”

“Thanks,” Enjolras whispers, stepping away from Combeferre. “But we still need to narrow it down from ‘something clean’.”

Combeferre rolls his eyes and grabs a couple of hangers from the wardrobe, chucking them at Enjolras. “Start with these, at least.”

~

He gets a text later in the evening, between chapters of his book, which simply reads:

**Enjolras:** Date confirmed. I’m staying over R’s tonight. Thank you for your help.

He texts back ‘ _You’re welcome_ ’ and sets his phone aside, then, thinking of a better idea, picks it up again.

**Combeferre:** It’s just me in the flat; Enjolras is out for the evening. Do you want to come over?

**Courfeyrac:** ill be there in 10

**Author's Note:**

> hey look i have a [tumblr](http://achilleus.tumblr.com/)  
> come say hi!


End file.
